Talk:Liberal Democrats
Those are some troublesome viewpoints you guys have... Lots of great ideas for radical reform, and that is a compliment you see. 18:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, HRH --Bucurestean 18:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Invitation... I would like to invite the members of this party to join a dialogue on how we should reform the Lovian political system after the elections. All ideas are welcome on this page. I look forward to hear from you guys, 14:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the invitation, Sir Medvedev. I'm looking forward to our coming dialogues. --Bucurestean 12:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I think the Noble City state is impossible. Many MOTC would vote aginst Pierlot McCrooke 12:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm always willing to discuss. If the States become democratic and get more influence, we will consider that as a victory, even though Sylvania would stay as it currently is. --Bucurestean 12:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Vote LD Imagine I support the LDs, and I want to vote LD - as the poster says - who do I vote for then? 13:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :How do you mean, in the Federal elections? I think you should vote for Aesop, however he's got another membership . (Ehem, the party is still developping, it could take a couple of years :p. It's about quality, not quantity) --Bucurestean 13:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Aesop is a member of both the LDs and WLP, so he has chosen to be a non-partisan candidate. So, I can't vote LD 13:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I still have time until my departure to find some members. The elections start next year. This party has existed for one week or so, and we still have 3 weeks until the elections. --Bucurestean 13:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::True! 13:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to make a comment on the quotation 'the only political party that says what has to change'. I believe other parties, including the Progressive Democrats, are working on very concrete proposals. Perhaps you can ad my comment to the 'critics' 14:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, okay, I got the message: you want me to be a Liberal Democrat. Fine with me. --Lars 15:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The Noble City Times The Noble City Times: :"What is the primary idea of the LD campaign? Will you be radical reformers if elected? And who (which member) should the Lovians vote for, as your candidate for the Prime Ministership?" 16:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::If you do not know who to vote for I would be glad to help you out Harold Freeman 16:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha! You know, for me it's not as easy as for you guys, to vote. As a king, I wish to retain some "neutrality", or at least a notion of pluralism. So I'll try to vote for the most capable people, regardless which party they're in. 16:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Very wise spoken, sir! This party is not 'radical' but we do wish to see some change. You live in Belgium right? You could compare us to the Mouvement Réformateur Harold Freeman 16:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll come this weekend with a declaration for the press --Bucurestean 19:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Declaration Dear Journalist, We, of the Liberal Democrats, want to see change. Unlike the other parties, we are well-known for our viewpoints on reform. But to be honest, most of these points are plans for in the future. We definitely want to see the political system work. None of us would be willing to see an inactive Congress. It's the place where all decisions are made concerning Lovia, our country. If there aren't any Congressmen or Congresswomen, there is nobody to make any decisions. There would be no progress. We, of the Liberal Democrats, want to see some fresh action. A democratic one. Now I will explain why most of our plans, like the State councils, are only future plans. They can only be created when there are enough citizens. That's why we support a new wave of immigration, to keep this country rolling. We don't want to be a failed state, we definitely want to be more than that. We need more inhabitants and they will only come if they are received with respect and if they can see a bright future in Lovia, if they know that they have rights and if they have the possibility to build up a carreer. Thus no, we won't be those radical reformers. We won't change our state form and we are not willing to discourage people to become Mayor of a place. Of course we want to see change, but only if the time is right. You've read our ideals and of course we want to accomplish them, but only if Lovia would become better thanks to these reforms. Today, not all of these plans are feasible. May that be clear. Yes, we also have other plans. Our other viewpoints may look a bit related to those of our Progressive friends. They certainly are. Healtchare and education for everyone, a good infrastructure and the protection of our environment. A mixed economy, more investments in sustainable energy and innovation. We want to make discrimination based on gender, religion, race, ancestry and appearance illegal. Legalize abortus and euthanasia, make Lovia a better place! Choose the Liberal Democrats, vote for progress, liberty, democracy and activity! :I actually asked some questions :p Not a piece of propaganda . But I'll destillate the useful statements myself ^^. 15:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Zucht. Ik net een mooie speech voor de pers :( --Bucurestean 15:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Declaration (2) Prime Minister This one will be simple: :Momentarily it's not clear whether :* Lars Washington :or :* Harold Freeman :is going to candidize for the post of premmy. --Bucurestean 15:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::What about H.F.? He seems to be around a lot and he's new and fresh. 15:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Only members - Viewpoints. If you have any, please add and vote! *The Liberal Democrats is in favour of a mixed economy combining market economics and government intervention. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... *The Liberal Democrats proposes to increase government spending on education and innovation. Education should be free and accessible to everyone. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... *The environment is an important issue for the party. The Liberal Democrats favours more investments in sustainable energy. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... *The Liberal Democrats want legalization of euthanasia and abortus. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * Civil rights are one of the most important points of the party. Discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, sexual preference, gender (and so on) is forbidden. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * We are against war and oppose the production of weapons of mass destruction. ** --Bucurestean 19:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * However we dislike the NATO, we do want to have a tight relationship with the United States (being our great neighbor). Next to that, our goal is to become member of the NAFTA and better our relationships with Mexico, Canada and Japan, which is necessary for our trade agreement (however Japan is not a member of the NAFTA). ** --Bucurestean 19:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * Healthcare accessible for everyone. ** --Bucurestean 14:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * We support the Kyoto-protocol. ** --Bucurestean 14:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Wikian ideology * A part of the members want a reform in the local governments. As they have explained, they want the Mayors to have less power, while the States should become democratic, with a council, and get more influence. In the meantime Noble City should gets his own State, to avoid a possible future urbanisation in the green region next to the Noble City Bay Area. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * Originally, several members of this party have supported the idea of a Lovian Republic in the past. However, this feeling has entirely disappeared and the party has declared to support the Kingdom 100%, if the Royal Family doesn't dominate the political environment of Lovia when not chosen by the poeple in an election. Thus the King can actually become member of the Congress, if elected. No automatic election for the King, he should be treated as every Lovian citizen. However he may become MOTC, governor, mayor, and so on, we want to forbid the King to become Prime Minister of Lovia. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * The Liberal Democrats support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate of the current Federal Elections. The Liberal Democrats want to keep the Federal and the State elections. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * The party declared not to be in favour of regionalisms and new local languages. The Liberal Democrats sustain the recognition of (Lovian) English and Oceana, the only languages used in this country, not less and not more. However, in our view point, English should be the only official language of Lovia. Oceana may be recognised as a regional language, it may not be used in administration, to avoid complicities. ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * The party proposes to make use of referendums more often when there is an important issue (for example concerning the voting system. If we as MOTC's want to change the Federal Elections, we should ask the citizen's opinion as it can result in a significant change). ** --Bucurestean 19:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * Infrastructure is necessary for the development of Lovia. We want to modernize the airports, build more railways and highways/expressways and of course ports, as Lovia is an island group. ** --Bucurestean 20:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** ... * Every human being on Lovian territory has the right to become a Lovian citizen. Immigrants should be treated as well as possible, as we actually need them to build our country. Hereby we want to change the rules for becoming a citizen. 24 hours after his registration, the immigrant can become a Lovian citizen if he makes 25 edits (currently, you need to make 50 "useful" edits, 4 days after your registration). ** --Bucurestean 19:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** ... Prime Minister We need to have a candidate. It's not my goal to become Prime Minister of Lovia, thus the Liberal Democrats should chose between Harold Freeman and Lars Washington. Would one of you guys like to be Prime Minister? --Bucurestean 20:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC)